Safe with You
by rookiebones
Summary: <html><head></head>Andy is attacked and Sam finally owns up to his feelings for her.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Here is something I have been working on for a while. You will find out more about what happened to Andy in the next chapter. FYI: Busek is a made up character who is an officer at 15 as well. I was going to write about him meeting Andy but I felt like the focus of this story is more on Andy/Sam so I left it out. I sadly do not own Rookie Blue.

Shift would be over in about twenty minutes. Frank was in Board Room # 4 with Jerry, Sam, Oliver and Noelle. They had been discussing the Weinberg-Carlson case that they had just closed, but now they were just passing the time until they could leave. Frank's phone rang and he checked the caller ID.

"Hello, McNally, how is your day off going?" he asked when he accepted her call.

Sam's attention immediately moved from what Jerry was saying to Frank. Jerry, Oliver and Noelle shared knowing looks. They all knew Sam had it bad for this girl, but he just hadn't made his move yet. They also knew that she had feelings for Sam. She was no longer denying it, but she also wasn't jumping at her chance to be with him. She was waiting for him to make the first move.

When the others heard Frank's side of the conversation, their attention was diverted as well. They knew something was wrong from his tone of voice and his body language. Being a police officer, your colleagues were your family. All of them felt protective of Andy in their own ways.

"Is everything okay?" asked Frank.

_"I need to talk to you in person," said Andy. "It's urgent."_

"Of course," said Frank. "Wait, Andy, are you crying? Is everything okay?"

_"I can't talk about it over the phone."_

"Okay, where are you right now?"

_"I'm a couple of minutes away."_

"Okay, we're in Board Room 4."

_"Who's we?"_

"Uh... me, Noelle, Jerry, Oliver and Sam. Is that okay, or do you want to meet up in private?"

_"No, that's okay."_

"Are you sure?"

_"I'm sure."_

"Okay, so I'll see you in a few minutes?"

_"Yep."_

"Alright, bye."

_"Bye."_

Frank shut his phone and seemed to study it for a moment, before looking up at the others.

"That was McNally," he told them. "She says she wants to talk to me and that it's urgent."

"Did she say what about?" asked Sam, worry written all over his face.

"No," replied Frank. "She said that she didn't want to talk about it over the phone."

"Wasn't she supposed to be on a date with Pete Busek today?" asked Noelle. "What did you say to him?" She turned to Sam.

"Me?" asked Sam, incredulously. "I said not one word to him!"

"Sam!" Jerry cried, giving him a little shove. "Why the hell not? You're going to miss your opportunity!"

"Frank, talk some sense into him!" cried Noelle.

"My authority only goes so far," said Frank. "If it were up to me to make decisions of the heart, then they would have gone out many, many months ago."

"You guys are getting a little off track here," said Oliver. "McNally is a pretty private person when it comes to her love life. I can't see her coming to see Frank because Sam ruined her chances with some guy."

"Shaw's right," said Frank. "She seemed scared about something."

The five were silent for a while, each wondering about what could have her so upset. What would she be so upset about that she would have to call Frank? Their thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sam sprung out of his seat and opened it.

"Hi," said Andy in a small voice. Everyone took in her appearance. Her hair was messed up, her eyes were red from crying and she held her sweater tightly around her body.

"Please, come in," said Frank.

"Thank you so much for seeing me," she said."

"Of course. What's going on?"

"I need to report a crime."

"Of what nature?"

Andy snuck a quick glance at Sam before struggling to pull her scarf off of her neck. Sam gasped when he saw the marks on her neck. They were handprints, like somebody had tried to choke her. She was then trying to shrug off her sweater, but was avoiding the use of her right hand. Sam came to her rescue and helped her take it off. Her right wrist was swollen. Sam gently took her arm and felt her wrist. Andy winced.

"I don't think it's broken," he said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "But you need to go to the hospital."

Andy nodded. "I wanted to come here first," she said. "I'm not a big fan of hospitals."

"Who did this to you?" asked Noelle. "Was it Busek?"

Andy nodded. "He got angry at me because I wouldn't have sex with him. I don't know what happened... he just lost it."

"Okay, Andy, I'm glad you called me," said Frank. "Sam, why don't you take her to the hospital? I'll take care of everything here. I'll get your statement from you tomorrow. I'll call you in the morning, okay?"

"Thank you," she replied.

"It's no problem at all. Take care of yourself."

"I will."

Sam put a protective arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the room.

"When do you finish work?" she asked him.

He checked his watch. "Five minutes ago," he replied. "But even if I wasn't done, you are my highest priority right now."

Sam rubbed her back comfortingly. He felt her relax under his touch.

"I know that Sam," she said. "But maybe you should change first so you don't have to come back afterwards."

"Okay," he said, fishing his keys out of his pocket. He sorted through them and separated the key of his truck from the rest. He handed them to her. "How about you wait for me in the truck and I'll go change quickly?"

"Thank you," said Andy. She took the keys and raised her good hand. She brushed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Anytime," he said, his heart beating quickly. He meant it too. He would do anything for this woman and he needed her to know that.

Sam changed quickly and stuffed his things into his bag. He speed walked to the truck, shoving the bag into the back and slid into the driver's seat. Their fingers grazed as she handed him the keys and they shared a shy smile.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" asked Andy, clearly confused.

"None of this would have happened if I had just asked you out in the first place."

"You wanted to ask me out?"

"Yeah, for the longest time."

"Why didn't you?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "I guess I was just scared."

"Me too," said Andy. "But none of this is your fault. It's not anybody's fault except his."

Sam took her good hand gingerly into his and kissed her knuckles one by one. He brought his face closer to hers, so close that he could feel her warm breath on his lips. He gently brushed his nose against hers, while maintaining eye contact.

He pulled back and then admitted, "I know it's not really my fault, but I feel nauseous thinking about what he did to you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh Sam." Andy wrapped her arm around him, the tears flowing again. "I was so scared."

"Nobody is ever going to hurt you again, okay," he said. "Not if I'm around."

"I know," she said. "I trust you. I feel safe when I'm with you."

Andy pulled away from him. Sam wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"Let's get you to the hospital," he said.

Andy nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the confusion over the name, I didn't realize there was another story with the same name. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted etc. It means a lot to me! I hope you like this one too!

Andy woke up to the sound of her cell phone. She groaned and finally got up to answer it on the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Andy, it's Frank," came the answer.

"Oh, hello, Frank," said Andy.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"I'm okay. I'm just sore. I haven't taken my morning pain pills yet."

"Oh, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Yes, but it's okay. We were at the hospital pretty late, there was a big accident last night and just before we got there they started wheeling them all in."

"Oh yes, I heard about that. It happened after our shift, thankfully."

"When would you like me to come in for a statement?"

"Don't worry about coming in. I'll just call Swarek and have him take your statement at your apartment. Just let him know what time is most convenient for you when he gets there."

"Okay, well he said he'd come by today anyways."

"Great, just let him know about the statement when he gets there."

"Sure."

"Alright, Andy, you rest now. I'll see you in a couple of weeks when you return to work."

"Bye, sir. Thank you."

"Take care."

What Andy failed to mention was that Sam had stayed at her place overnight. He wanted to make sure that she was safe and although Andy would not admit it, she was glad that he did. Sam appeared in her doorway clad in a fresh pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He was carrying a glass of water and a pharmacy bag.

"Was that Best?" he asked.

"Yes," Andy replied. "He wants you to take my statement here."

"Okay, I can do that," said Sam.

"Are those my pills?" she asked.

"Yeah, I picked them up while you were still sleeping."

Sam sat in the chair at Andy's desk and rolled over closer to her.

"Here, hold this," he said, handing her the glass of water.

Sam pulled out a bottle of pills from the bag and read the label. He popped the lid and shook one into his hand.

"This one is for the swelling," Sam told her.

Andy took the pill from him and swallowed it. He handed her the next pill, which was a Tylenol 3 for the pain.

Andy smiled at Sam. "Thank you for taking care of me," she said. "I could do it on my own but I like feeling cared for."

"As long as I am alive, you will always be cared for," said Sam. "I know you could do this on your own, but I don't want you to."

Andy blushed. Sam always knew exactly what to say. It was as if he knew what she wanted to hear. Andy needed to know she was able to safe around a man, especially after the date. Sam was just the one to do that. She had always trusted him with her life, now she needed to start trusting him with her heart.

"How about you jump in the shower and I'll see what I can whip up for brunch?" he asked.

"Sure, that sounds good," replied Andy.

After her shower, Andy felt refreshed. She moved into her room to brush her hair and even applied a little bit of makeup. She pulled on some jeans and a blue tank top. Something smelled really good and she followed the scent to the kitchen. Sam was flipping pancakes. He turned towards her and smiled.

"There's my pretty girl!" he exclaimed, but was immediately shocked by his own words and turned red.

Andy smiled back, her cheeks also burning. "I like the sound of that," she said.

Sam turned back to the frying pan. "I think they are ready," he said. "Bring your plate over, darling."

Andy's stomach did a flip-flop. She loved when he called her pet names, even if it was bambi. But he hardly did that. Now she had been called pretty and darling in the same day! She should get injured more often!

Andy brought her plate up to Sam and he flipped two pancakes onto her plate. She returned it to the table and then grabbed Sam's plate. They sat at the table to eat.

After taking a couple of bites, Andy said, "Sam, these are fantastic! Where did you learn to cook?"

"My mother," he said, with a smile. "Nobody cooks better than Eliza Swarek. You should meet her sometime. I know she'd love you."

"I'd like that," Andy replied.

They finished eating. Sam took their dishes and put them into the dishwasher. They decided that Andy should give him her statement and then they would rent a movie. They sat on the couch together and Sam flipped open his little notebook.

"Whenever you're ready," Sam said.

_Flashback_

_ The date had been okay, but nothing special. Andy only agreed to go on the date because she thought that it would make Sam jealous. When Pete started to hint at what he wanted them to do when they got back to her apartment, she started to feel really nervous. Then they conveniently" ran out of gas" on a road that had very few other drivers on it._

_ Andy refused to stay in the car with him and started to walk off into the darkness._

_ "Andy!" called Pete Busek. "Where are you going?"_

_ "Away from you!" she called over her shoulder._

_ "You will get back into this car this instant!"_

_ "No, I won't!"_

_ Andy started to run, but Pete caught up to her quickly and grabbed her wrist, pulling on it, trying to get her to turn around._

_ "Ow!" Andy cried. "Get away from me!"_

_ She tried to shove him away, but he was too strong._

_ "You bitch!" he exclaimed._

_ Busek knocked her over and put his hands on her throat. Andy struggled against him and used her last bit of strength to punch him so hard in the nose that it started to bleed. She lay gasping for air._

_ "You're crazy!" cried Pete. "I hope you like it in hell."_

_ Pete made his way back to the car and that was the last time she saw him that night. Once Andy caught her breath again, she got up and started to stumble around. Somehow, she managed to find her way close to division 15, which is when she decided to call Frank Best._

_End of Flashback_

The tears were falling down her face. Sam held her for a long time, before answering his phone.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Hey, Sam, it's Monica. Are you with Andy right now?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"There's something I need to tell you," said Monica. "Andy can't know about this. Can you come and see me?"

"I don't know..."

"Sam, I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important."

"Yeah, okay."

"Great. Thanks, Sam."

"Yeah. See you soon."

Sam hung up. Andy was looking at him with a curious expression on her face.

"Was that Frank?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah," Sam replied. "He wants me to bring him the statement."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, he wants this thing cleared up as soon as possible. It shouldn't take long, so how about we go find our movie when I come back?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'll see you soon."

He squeezed her good hand briefly before quickly putting on his shoes and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for reviewing! For those who haven't seen this yet: .com/watch?v=jmDVoK2eIKQ McSwarek! :D But who is that at 0:09? Luke or someone else? It's hard to tell. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

Sam only made it a couple of steps before a wave of guilt washed over him. He felt knots in his stomach. He could not urge himself to take any more steps forward. Working undercover, he had perfected the art of lying, but this was different. This was real life, and it wouldn't kill him to tell the truth. In fact, lying probably was not in his best interest. As he had once said to Andy herself, secrets don't come out all neat and tidy. Sam turned around just as Andy opened her door.

"Sam, you forgot your notebook!" said Andy, holding it up.

"Oh, right," said Sam. He took it from her. Andy turned away to go back inside.

"Wait, Andy," said Sam, making her turn around. "He never called me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Andy.

"Frank," answered Sam. "It wasn't him that called me just now."

"Then who was it?"

"It was Monica."

Andy's eyebrows shot up, but she did not say anything. She waited for Sam to explain himself.

"She says she wants to talk to me and I think it has something to do with what happened to you," explained Sam. "She doesn't want you to know, I wasn't supposed to tell you that she called. But I can't lie to you! That's not the type of person I am and that is not the type of relationship that I want us to have."

Andy took a few minutes to absorb what he had just said. She slipped into her apartment to grab her purse and slip on some flats.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

Andy closed and locked the door.

"Andy, are you sure?" asked Sam.

"This is not up for negotiation."

Sam helplessly followed Andy down the hall. Sam was starting to regret his decision, but it was too late now. Andy was coming with him and there was nothing he could do to change her mind. He just hoped Monica had enough sense to downplay whatever part she had played in Andy's incident. But what had she done- and why?

"Sam?" asked Andy. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," he said. "Sorry."

They had reached St. Mike's hospital. Sam and Andy got out of the truck. Sam texted Monica to inform her of his arrival. He read her reply and pocketed his phone.

"She's meeting us here," said Sam.

Andy nodded and they waited in silence. Monica appeared about five minutes later. She seemed shocked to see Andy, but continued towards them anyways.

"Hi," Monica said softly.

Sam just nodded. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"I was jealous!" Monica blurted out. "I still have feelings for you! I'm so sorry!"

"What did you do?" asked Sam.

"I know Pete from college," said Monica. "We reconnected a when he broke a couple of ribs a three months ago. Pete was single and looking for a girlfriend. I thought that if I told him about Andy, and he asked her out, that you would move on, Sam! Andy, I am so sorry! I didn't want you to get hurt! I just wanted Sam back."

"You can't have him back, that's impossible," said Andy. "He wasn't yours to begin with!"

Andy turned back towards the truck and Sam made to follow her. Monica grabbed Sam's arm.

"Sam..." she started to say.

Sam quickly jerked his arm away from her. "I have nothing to say to you," he said.

He walked to the truck and slammed his door behind him. Andy and Sam drove back to her apartment without a second glance.

When they arrived, Sam began to feel nervous again. He had no idea what was going on in Andy's head. He had lied to her, betrayed her trust. She had every right to be mad at him, to hate him. Andy opened the door to her apartment and stepped in.

"Andy, I really am sorry t hat I lied to you earlier," he said. "Are you mad?"

"I am mad, Sam," said Andy. "I am extremely angry, but not at you. You turned back and told me the truth. You may have lied at first... but in the end you told me the truth. That means the world to me."

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Andy nodded and stepped aside. Sam walked in and closed the door behind him.


End file.
